


Baby, tonight just be the death of me

by screamtobeheard



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sizzy - Freeform, fluffy build up, human!lightwoods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that Simon was lost. He wanted to know more about the human girl. Where would she go so late at night? Would she be alone?  Some nights he wanted to follow her. But he only managed to walk to the end of the street before he got embarrassed and turned around.  He just needed a good reason to talk to her. But he found there was none. One day he could maybe save her when people were bothering her. But maybe she wasn’t into vampires or just was so mundane she didn’t believe they existed.  But he didn’t believe she was. Something about her face just showed that she knew more than the typical mundane. </p><p>Simon likes to watch people and then he sees Isabelle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, tonight just be the death of me

It was boring, being a vampire. There was literally nothing to do besides sitting inside all day with the others or go outside. But the problem was that Simon was the only daylighter. So going outside when he was bored was still kinda boring. The interesting things happened when it was dark. Most vampires actually went outside to feed when it was dark but Simon discovered it was really fun to watch the people who were on the streets at night. He’d stand somewhere in a dark alley and just looked at the people who passed him by. Some came back from a party and looked absolutely ridiculous. Others were smoking outside. Others were heartbroken and were crying. He never approached them. 

But then he saw a not so ordinary girl. Her hair was black, her skin white and her eyes brown. She had this glow on her that made him look twice when she passed by. The first time he saw her she was wearing a black coat and high heels. She didn’t look like somebody who just came back from a party though. When she passed by she looked towards the alley. Simon hoped she didn’t see him but also hoped she did. She didn’t. 

After that Simon was lost. He wanted to know more about the human girl. Where would she go so late at night? Would she be alone? Some nights he wanted to follow her. But he only managed to walk to the end of the street before he got embarrassed and turned around. He just needed a good reason to talk to her. But he found there was none. One day he could maybe save her when people were bothering her. But maybe she wasn’t into vampires or just was so mundane she didn’t believe they existed. But he didn’t believe she was. Something about her face just showed that she knew more than the typical mundane.  
After the 10th time he saw her, he said something to her. She stopped right before the alley but with her face the other way so she could not see him. She had her phone and was calling somebody.  
“Yes I know. No I know, Alec you told me like a hundred times. Yes I will be back. I don’t know when, will you just leave me alone now? It’s not like I bother you every time you go out!” she yelled at the person she was calling. Her voice was lovely. He wished she would be on the phone with that asshole longer so he could hear her talk. But she hang up and wanted to walk past him. “Miss? Are you alright?” Simon asked as he came out of the alley and stepped on the street. She turned around and looked at him. Her mouth was slightly parted as if she wanted to respond but changed her mind. Her eyes were watery and looked sad. She then blinked twice and smiled at him.  
Her smile set his heart on fire and made him forget every line he practiced to say to her. “I’m fine, thank you for asking,” she said and twirled her hair. Simon smiled. He tried to smile with his most attractive smile but he wasn’t even sure he had one. “I’m glad to hear. It sounded like you were in a fight,” he said. She smiled a little and nodded. Then she shrugged. “It was just my brother. It’ll be fine. Thank you for asking. I have to get going now. Have a good night,” she said and waved at him. She left the streets running a little like she was late for an appointment. Simon kept looking at her until she was completely out of his sight. This human girl was definitely something special. 

“What’s her name?” Raphael asked one day when Simon was staring out of the window. “What?” he asked a little startled. Raphael grinned. “Or his name, I don’t care. The one you are drooling over right now. What’s the name?” Simon sighed and shrugged. “I don’t really know yet. I only talked to her once.” Raphael laughed at that and patted him on his back. “Tell me when you have more luck.”

The second time he saw her it was a little different. He heard her scream. This could be his change to play the hero but as soon as he looked he saw that she already handled the situation and the man laid on the floor. Well man, werewolf. She still had won in the fight. She was absolutely not a simple mundane. “Now leave me alone before I grab my knife and stab your pretty green eyes out,” he heard her say. After that the werewolf ran away and she smiled. She then looked at him, she saw him. “Hey, you again,” she said surprised. “I was going to help you,” he mumbled quickly and she smiled. “I know. Better that you didn’t though. You don’t want werewolf/ vampire fights I guess,” she said. Simon wanted to ask how she knew he was a vampire but she smiled like she knew he was worrying about that. She smiled with her teeth and her whole face lit up. “What is your name, miss?” he asked her. “You want to know my name? Why?” she asked. Simon shrugged. “So I can stop calling you miss,” he responded. She grinned. “Maybe I like miss, mister vampire,” she said and started walking again. Halfway she stopped and turned around. “It’s Isabelle,” she said in a soft voice and then she is gone. 

She talked to him another time after that. This time she stopped for the alley and rubbed her hands. There was blood on her hands. “Hey mister vampire, you here?” she asked and Simon immediately appeared. She smiled at him but it didn’t really reach her eyes. “What happened to your hands?” he asked concerned. “I had some trouble with a boy,” she mumbled. “It’s all good now, though.” Simon nodded but stared at her. “Where were you going? What happened with the boy?” he kept asking. She shook her head. “It’s really not important, mister vampire.” “Do you go see him everytime you walk these streets at midnight?” he asked and he couldn’t stop the burning jealousy. “It’s not your business!” she shouted offended. “You know what, never mind.” She walked away and Simon wished he could die. Again. 

Luckily this wasn’t their ending. He saw her again somewhere around 3 AM after he was just done feeding. She was calling someone again. This time again shouting. Simon went towards her. Completely forgotten that he still had blood in the corners of his mouth. “Alec, just goddammit listen to me! I left him okay? Isn’t that enough? Yes I was stupid, I know that. Do you really have to point that out. I don’t want that either. I’m sorry, okay. I’ll never see him again. Yes, no he isn’t, he is a vampire. He IS nice! Yes alright, goodnight. Yes I love you too.” She hung up the phone and sighed. When she saw him she looked startled. Then she smiled. “I completely forget you’re a vampire sometimes.” She said. She then sighed again and looked at him again. Simon wiped his mouth and silently cursed himself. “What is your name, mister vampire?” she asked him. He didn’t know if he should make up a better name or just say his ordinary name. “Simon. It’s Simon.” She nodded. “Well, Simon, would you mind walking me home? I’m a bit scared walking alone.” He never was so glad he stalked people in the middle of the night. He walked her home. She didn’t talk much but sometimes she would point to the sky and mumble how pretty it looked. She stopped walking before a big house. “Thank you for walking me home, Simon.” Simon just nodded. “My pleasure.” She grinned and kissed him on the cheek before entering the house. 

“Her name is Isabelle.” Simon stated when he sat next to Raphael. He grinned. “And she told you that or did you have to murder someone for that?” Simon looked at him annoyed. “She told me. She kissed my cheek yesterday when I walked her home,” he said proudly. “Wait, this girl actually exists? Good for you! Tell me when she touches your hand or something.” Simon just gave him the look.

“Hey Simon! Get down here! Is that mundane girl with the dark hair for you?” Simon ran downstairs. Isabelle was standing there, waiting. Probably for him! “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Raphael shouted laughing. “She’s a mundane!” “Shut up, she’s not- it’s not- she’s more than that.” Simon mumbled before going outside. “Hey” he said and Isabelle smiled relieved. “Hi, I ehh… I wanted to see you to go do something fun. And I thought we could get some coffee. But I forgot you’re a vampire and you can’t drink coffee or go outside while it’s light. And I’m so silly, I should probably go. I’m sorry.” She rambled and turned around to go. Simon grinned and ran towards her in the sunlight. She looked confused. Simon laughed. “It’s like a special talent.” Isabelle smiled. “We can still get coffee, I just don’t drink it.” Simon said. Isabelle smiled, all teeth. “That’d be great.” 

A few days later Simon walked her home again. Isabelle was holding his hand and could not shut up this time. She talked about everything. About her parents and brother, about the universe, about the dog she used to have. He interrupted her by pointing at the sky and mumbling grinning: “Don’t you think it’s pretty?” Isabelle seemed to realize what he was doing and smiled and squeezed his hand. “Simon? What’s it like kissing a vampire?” she asked him and looked at him. Her brown eyes were so intense and under her gaze he felt more alive than he had ever felt. “I- I don’t know, what’s it like to kiss a human?” he whispered. She shrugged. “I’d like to find out.” She whispered before she leaned in. They kissed. Her lips were soft and addictive. Her hands were small and she placed them in his neck. They broke apart and she gasped a little. “That’s what it’s like. I think I want to learn more about how it is to kiss a human though.” Simon said. Isabelle smiled and nodded before kissing him again. “Isabelle? Oh- Oh for god sakes. I’ll let you two alone again. Just don’t stay there all night!” Alec shouted from his window. They definitely did not stay there all night.


End file.
